Monkey See, You Do
by birojo
Summary: Kim and Ron must retrieve a stolen mask with ancient powers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible and all other characters except for Stewart Emerald who, along with this story, belongs to me.

Monkey See, You Do

Silence and stillness rules the night as a heavy, thick fog covers the manicured estate. It hangs in the air, deprives the light of the stars and moon, and provides the perfect opportunity for a heist. The lone figure creeps quickly toward the high, metal fence surrounding the immense mansion as his prize calls to him behind its decorative walls. With ease, the figure leaps over the fence and lands with hardly a sound on the other side. He surveyed and memorized the area countless times in the last week and, with an uncanny speed, finds his way to the mansion despite the fog. He unhooks the grapple from his belt and flings it towards the roof where the grapple's hooks grab and dig at the red, brick chimney planted on the roof. Pulling at the rope until it becomes taut, he tests to see if it could support his weight, then he climbs the rope with relative ease. Within seconds, he scales the twenty foot wall and stands upon the roof. Removing the grapple and placing it at the edge of the chimney's opening, he quietly drops the rope down the chimney. Slowly he climbs down the somewhat tight brick shaft toward the chimney's hearth. The ash covered intruder emerges from the hearth to find himself in a private study on the mansion's upper floor. As he quietly walks, he leaves ash footprints upon the polished hardwood and upon the expensive Oriental rug that lies in the study. The easy part ends while the hard part begins, finding his prize. Quietly he searches the study with great scrutiny, but only finds failure. With silence he opens the door to the study and enters the hardwood floored hallway lined with paintings on either side. For nearly an hour he carefully searches every room on that upper floor and finds many items of value but these mean nothing to him.

With sheath and speed, he walks down a grand stair case down to the atrium of the mansion. He begins his search of the ground floor by entering the library. Shelves of books line the wall to his right. A large glass window faces him at the end of the room, while expensive chairs stand in the room's middle. A large elaborate rug covers most of the hardwood floor. To his left stands a wall with a large glass display case in front of it. He makes his way to the display case and peers inside. A collection of masks greets him and an evil, triumphant smile slowly forms on his face. He knows he's close. Eagerly and with some impatience, he quickly scans each mask until he stands transfixed on a wooden one decorated to resemble a monkey. Its eyes consist of a ruby colored gemlike substance as its painted mouthshovesan evil smile that beckons him to come and possess it. He hears it calling to him. His prize awaits him. With no finesse, he punches the glassproducing asmall hole in the display caseas the shattered glass rains down onto its bottom and the library's floor. He reaches in and carefully liberates the mask from its glass prison.

Holding it at arms length in awe, his smile grows even wider. "At last, the mask of Guaduelme is now mine!"

Suddenly, an expression of pain forms on his face as sharp pain shoots from his genetically altered hand to his brain.

"Owww!" The man exclaims as he shakes his injured hand. "Clearly that was not the best course of action," he notes but then brings his attention back on his prize. "But still a small price to pay to have ultimate power. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon sun hovers over Middleton Park as its light bathes the green random positioned trees, freshly mowed grass, brightly painted park benches, and the assortment of joggers, walkers, and bird feeders. Under the protection of one of the mighty maples' foliage, a couple sits on a large blanket enjoying the afternoon as they relax after a remarkably nice lunch at Buenos Nachos.

The idea to go to the park belonged to the young blonde haired man wearing a red jersey over a long sleeved black shirt, khaki cargo pants, and white sneakers. He clearly planed it ahead of time since he brought the blanket with him when he met his girlfriend for lunch. The young woman, a redhead who wore a white short sleeve shirt with a red heart printed on the front, pink pants, and white sneakers, thought it a most romantic idea and ask her boyfriend who gave it to him. The young man remarked he wanted to spend a great afternoon with the most beautiful girl in the world and that he got the idea while watching an old romantic movie on television. Nothing else was on that night.

So here they sit, leaning their backs against the thick, wide trunk ofthe maple, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she curls against his side with her arms around his torso. She rests her head on his right shoulder as he rests his head on top of hers while each closes their eyes in utter contentment. The soothing, cool breeze splashes upon their faces as the afternoon slowly fades around them. Suddenly, a familiar beeping emanates from the redhead's pant pocket and brings her slowly crashing back to reality. She reaches into her pocket, pulls out her kimmunicator, and answers it without moving from her current position.

"Hey Wade. What's the stich?"

On her kimmunicator's screen, a young ten year old genius wearing a blue short sleeve shirt appears with a computer keyboard and monitor in front of him. He sees the position his friends are in and knows he interrupted one of those quiet moments these two more frequently shared ever since their lifelong friendship evolved into some more.

"Sorry about the interruption," Wade responds. "Are you two in the park?"

Kim sweetly answers, "Ron's idea."

"He looks asleep."

Kim glances at Ron, who repositions his head against the tree trunk in response to Kim's movement as she sits upright on her knees. He makes some inaudible mumblings. Kim looks down and sees Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat, asleep in Ron's pocket. His mouth opens at random intervalsallowing inaudible sounds escape.

"Ron's so cute when he's sleeping isn't he?" asks Kim as she looks fondly on Ron.

"Ummm… sure, why not?" responds an uncomfortable Wade, who quickly moves on to the reason for his call. "Anyway the reason I called is someone needs your help."

"Someone always does. Who is it?"

"His name is Stewart Emerald, a wealthy entrepreneur who made it big selling quality makeup."

"If he makes quality makeup, why I am I just hearing about him now?"

"His makeup is used mostly in movies, especially horror movies. Also, he has a thing for masks."

Kim raises an eyebrow, "A thing?"

"He collects them, but not just any masks. He collects movie masks and masks crossing into the bizarre. He scours the world for any mask that seems to fit his tastes. He's developed quite a collection."

"Let me guess. One of his collectables was stolen."

"Last week. He was away at a meeting and he found out last night when hereturned home that one of his masks was missing. He wants you to take a look at the crime scene and get his mask back."

"All right, you set us up with a ride while I wake up sleeping beauty."

"Emerald already has sent a ride. It will be waiting for you just outside the park. Have fun."

Wade signs off and the screen goes black. Kim places her kimmunicator back into her pocket and turns her attention to the still sleeping Ron. She gently shakes his shoulder in an attempt to wake him.

"Ron."

He doesn't wake up.

"Ron?"

Unknown to Kim, Ron and Rufus experience the same disturbing dream. It starts off in a damp, cold cave with torches running along both sides of the cave's tunnel, which has very few stalagmites and stalactites. Slowly they move deeper until they reach a large space illuminated by torch light. In the center stands a decorated stone alter where a wooden box with ritual drawings and symbols painted on it sits. Slowly, the box opens and a red, eerie light escapes from it. Then a wooden mask slowly floats out of the box and hovers for a few moments, revealing that the eerie light emanates from its eyes. The mask slowly turns in the air and comes to a stop in a vertical position revealing its face, which is decorated to resemble a monkey with red, gem light eyes. The mouth consists of a painted evil grin while its soulless eyes petrify the two before the eerie red light intensifies and engulfs them.

"Whoa!"

Ron and Rufus abruptly waken, a subtle look of shock filling their faces. Kim notices immediately that something's wrong.

"Ron, are you all right?" asks a concerned Kim who places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What? O yeah. Ah… I'm all right. Right as rain because rain is never wrong and nothing's wrong. Hah ha," Ron nervously responds as he tries to recover from the disturbing images and the feelings they emit.

"Ron, it's me. I know when you're freaked and you're an 8.0 on the freaked scale right now."

"It was just a weird dream, Kim. That's all. Nothing to get all freaked over about."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" Ron almost screams, "It mustn't ever be remem…" He quickly stops and returns to his normal speaking voice. "I mean it isn't worth talking about. It's probably just something I ate at lunch."

"Maybe Rufus ate the same thing," responds Kim as she peers down at Rufus.

"What?" Ron looks down at Rufus and sees a very upset naked mole rat trembling in his pant pocket. "Oh, yeah," Ron says as he tries to make light of the situation. "He probably did. Heh, heh… "

Kim knows that Ron is more disturb about this dream then he tries to convey, and she wants to press on but they have a new mission. She decides to give him more time and space in hopes that he will open up a little more on his own or before she presses the issue again.

She stands up and looks down on him. "Wade has a new case," Kim says. She still carries a concern look on her face.

"Okay, when do go?"

"Are you sure? This is just reconnaissance. I can give you the info when I get back."

"No, no. I'm okay and besides we're a team." Ron stands up and looks right into her green eyes. "Don't worry," Ron says in an attempt to ease her concerns. "I'm okay. I swear."

Kim places her hands on Ron's face, each hand on a cheek, and gently brings his forehead close to her lips. She gently kisses him there and then hugs him. "I can't help it," Kim says as she buries her head against his shoulder.

Ron returns the embrace by wrapping his arms around her. "I know, Kim," Ron quietly exclaims as he rests his cheek in her soft, red hair.

After a few moments, they both gently pull apart from each other. "We better go," Kim says. "You sure you…"

"I'm sure," responds Ron as he gives her a reassuring smile. She returns it but fails to completely hide her remaining concern. The two quickly exit the park in order to meet up with their ride, a black SUV.


	3. Chapter 3

The black SUV takes them to a large mansion a few miles outside the Tri-City area. It stops just short of the high, intimidating gates before they slowly open. The SUV lurches forward, driving up the long driveway before stopping in front of the mansion's elegant wooden doors. A middle aged, medium height man wearing a green polo shirt, khaki slacks, and white deck shoes greets Kim and Ron as they climb out of the SUV.

"Kim Possible, I'm so honored to meet you." The man turns to Ron "And you would be…"

"Ron Stoppable. I play a more supportive boyfriend, sidekick distraction role."

"Okay," responds the man. He offers his hand to Kim and then to Ron. "Anyway, I'm Stewart Emerald."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Emerald," Kim cordially responds and shakes his hand. "So let's get started. Where was the mask before it was stolen?"

"Right to the point. I like that. Follow me and I'll show you."

Emerald takes the teens inside his mansion. They pass several priceless paintings, vases, and furniture on there way to his library. On the floor, Kim notices a trail of black ash leading to the library from the grand stair case and from the stair case to somewhere in the upper floor. She bends down on one knee to have a closer look.

"The burglar entered my home through my hearth in my private study upstairs," Mr. Emerald explains. "He left a trail of ash footprints all over my new oriental rug, which just burns my toast almost as much as the theft of one of my masks."

A realization quickly hits Kim. "They would be more intact in the study," she says. "I'll quickly go up there and scan one with the kimmunicator so Wade can analyze it. Be right back." Kim follows the trail back to the study leaving Ron and Mr. Emerald standing outside his library. Rufus comes out of Ron's pocket and climbs up to Ron's shoulder.

"Hi," a greeting Rufus exclaims to Mr. Emerald.

"What is that, a hairless, bucktooth rat?"

The description offends Rufus who angrily exclaims, "Hey!"

"Rufus is a naked mole rat, thank you very much," Ron responds defensively.

Up in the study, Kim finds a relatively intact footprint near the hearth of the chimney. By now, Wade joins her via the kimmunicator and waits for the scan. "Just aim the kimmunicator at the footprint and I'll be able to analyze it," instructs Wade.

Kim begins to aim the kimmunicator at the footprint when something about it seems odd to her. "These are bare," she exclaims.

"What?"

"The burglar wore no shoes. In fact these look like the footprints of a large monkey."

Kim and Wade simultaneously exclaim in unison, "Monkey Fist!"

"You know what this means," Wade says.

"That the mask comes with some monkey theme attach to it. I better tell Ron."

"Kim, wait. You better still scan the footprint. It might give us a clue of where Monkey Fist has been."

Kim aims the kimmunicator at the footprint and a red beam shoots out of itengulfing the footprint. A digital image of the footprint appears onits little screen.

"I'll analyze this and get back to you," Wade says.

"Thanks Wade."

Wade signs off and Kim stuffs her kimmunicator back into her pocket. She then heads back to the library to meet back up with Ron and Mr. Emerald and to see if Mr. Emerald can shed some light as to the reason why Monkey Fist would want his mask. She begins to suspect that it may have some connection to the mystical monkey power possessed by Monkey Fist and Ron, which worries her.

"No way!" Ron almost shouts.

While waiting for Kim to finish finding and scanning a viable footprint of the burglar, Mr. Emerald escorts Ron and Rufus, still standing on Ron's shoulder, into the library to view the damaged display case that once held the now stolen mask. Looking over the rest of Mr. Emerald's remaining collection, a beat up hockey mask with a large scratch thatgoes from the forehead, passing through the left eye hole, and down to its chin catches his attention.

Mr. Emerald responds, "Yes way!"

"Is that the mask from the Slasher movies?"

"That particular mask is from Slasher V: Reborn and Enraged. My makeup was used for the gruesome face of the slasher and for the victim's dead bodies."

"Cool."

Rufus stares at the mask when he notices the punched opening in the display case and sees a small wad of black hair attached to one of the opening's jagged edges. He begins to alert Ron to the piece of valuable evidence he has just found by squeaking and pointing at the opening. Ron, still mesmerized by the Slasher's mask, unintentionally ignores Rufus's promptings.

Rufus however draws the attention of Mr. Emerald. "Ah, son, I think your mole rat is trying to tell you something."

"What?"

Ron turns to an exuberant Rufus on his shoulder and follows Rufus' pointings to the jagged opening of the display case. He seesa wad of black hair and leans in for a closer look, which allows Rufus to sniff it. Immediately, a disgusted look forms on Rufus' face, "Monkey!"

A cold expression forms on Ron's face as he realizes this could only mean one thing, "Monkey Fist!"

Mr. Emerald asks, "Who?"

"My arch foe," answers Ron as his cold steely expression remains.

"Since when do sidekicks have arch foes?"

Before Ron can respond to Mr. Emerald's question, Kim bursts into the library with an excited look on her face.

"Kim, it was…"

"Monkey Fist!"

"How did you…"

"Footprint next to the hearth in the study. You?"

"Wad of hair caught on the jagged edge of broken glass in the library."

"All right we established who the thief is. Now we need to know why he would want this particular mask."

"Obviously it has to do with becoming the monkey king or something along those lines and ruling the world," Ron shakes his head, "so predictable."

"Do you know anything about your mask that might be useful, Mr. Emerald?" asks Kim.

Mr. Emerald answers, "Well, when I bought it from a vender in China, he said that in the wrong hands it could be very dangerous. Then he said he only takes cash and not personal checks. That was it. I didn't press for details because I thought the old man was just trying to spice up my interest with some superstitious garbage so that I would buy it."

"Why did you buy it?" asks Ron.

"It was one of the most bizarre things I had ever seen. It gave off this eerie, creepy vibe and I knew I just had to have it for my collection."

"Can you describe it?" Kim asks.

"It's called the Mask of Guaduelme and I can do one better. I'll show you. I keep a photo of all my masks in my wallet."

Mr. Emerald reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a large wallet due mostly from keeping a wallet sized photo of every mask he owns and not from keeping a large wad of bills in it.

"You carry photos of your masks with you," a perplexed Ron exclaims.

"People carry around photos of their loves ones. I consider these masks my babies. Now let's see."

Mr. Emerald flips through the many plastic card holders in the wallet until he finds the desired photo. He shows it to Kim and Ron. "What did I tell you? Isn't it the most bizarre mask you every laid your eyes on."

Kim and Ron stare at photo of a wooden mask decorated to resemble an angry monkey. Red gemlike stones fill its eye holes while its painted devilish mouth grins wickly back at them through the photo. Ron and Rufus' hearts begin to beat faster as they stare into the object of their resent, disturbing dream earlier in the park. Images of the mask hovering over its box flash in their minds while their crawling skin tries to get away from the image before their brains can command their legs to run.

Panic and fear will soon erupt in a most spectacular scene.

"Its…"

Before Kim can finish her sentence, Ron panics and screams, "Evil monkey mask! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Rufus joins in. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Ron quickly runs, as if on fire, out of the library screaming while Rufus, also screaming, hangs on for dear life to Ron's shirt.Ron heads to the sturdy decorated front doors but, because of his overwhelming fear and panic, does not attempt to open them. He runs full steam into the closed doors, which do not give. His screaming abruptly stops as he momentarily adheres to the front doors before slowly falling backward and landing on the floor. Rufus lies beside him and both lose consciousness.

Kim rushes over to check on them. "Ron!"

She kneels along side him and cradles his head onto her lap. She gently touches the large bruise on his forehead then delicately picks up Rufus with both hands and checks on him. Mr. Emerald approaches.

"Now that was a 9.7 on the freak scale," Mr. Emerald states as he surveys the scene before him. "Here, let's bring them to the living room. There's a couch we can place him in until he wakes up."

And with that Mr. Emerald picks up Ron and carries him to the living room. Kim, carrying Rufus, follows close behind with an extremely worried expression on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat on a wooden chair next to the couch, which her love laid on, for half an hour. Never moving for fear that he would awake and she would be absent, she remained in that room while a still unconscious naked mole rat lay on her lap. Diligently she waited until he rejoined her. She knew that he would eventually wake up but his reaction to the photo coupled with his dream and behavior at the park deeply stressed her. Deep down, she felt a connection existed between the two events.

Suddenly, he begins to stir and slowly begins to sit up. He opens his eyes and her beautiful yet worried face greets him along with a huge wave of pain.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ron answers weakly. He suddenly grabs his head as a sharp pain floods his cranium. "Owwww! What hit me, a mad truck?"

"No, more like two thick wooden doors getting hit by a mad Ron moving at full speed. You mind telling me what that was all about?"

Before Ron can answer, his eyes slowly go down to Kim's lap where Rufus still lies unconscious. Forgetting his still throbbing head, he manages to sit up as Kim places her hands on his shoulders in order to guide his progress up at a reasonable pace and to give support in case he needed to lie back down. Ron places his hand on Rufus, who slowly begins to stir. Rufus sits up very gingerly on Kim's lap while holding his head. A sense of relief fills Ron and Kim as Rufus regains consciousness.

Ron gently picks up his naked mole rat and gently pets him. "Gave me a scare there little buddy."

"Speaking of a scare, it's time you told me what's going on? From your reaction in the library, you saw that mask before and I'm guessing it was in that dream you had in the park this afternoon. Now spill."

Ron heard in Kim's tone a familiar unrelenting spirit he knew all too well. She would not let this go until she received a satisfactory explanation from him. That, among many of her characteristics and qualities, amazed him about her. She would never give up, not on a mission, not on a friend, and most certainly not on him. He wouldn't insult her by avoiding the issue. He would tell her about his dream straight up.

Gathering his composure and the images of his dream imprinted on his memory, he begins to tell her about it as she listens intensely until he finishes.

"You're right; I did see that mask in my dream this afternoon. I think Rufus did too, in the same dream. It was intense. The vibes that mask puts out, especially in its eyes screamed evil, Kim, evil."

Rufus standing on Ron's shoulder agrees adamantly, "Evil."

"Anything else?" asks Kim.

"Well, it looked exactly like it did in the photo and did I mention the evil? Did I stress the evil?"

"The evil part has definitely been established, Ron." Kim saysjustas the kimmunicator beeps. Kim, pulling it out of her pocket, answers it. "What do you have for me, Wade?"

Ron leans in to here what Wade has to say.

"I analyzed the footprint and found some trace amounts of mud on it," Wade states.

"That's great and all Wade but how does that help us," Ron comments.

"This mud just doesn't have dirt and water in it," Wade explains. "It also contains blends of vitamin E, aloe vera, and coconut oil."

"Yeah, I'm still going to stress my first concern."

"Mud bath," Kim says with realization.

Ron chimes in, "Mud bath? You know I always thought the concept was kind of oxymoronic."

"Yeah, anyway you got it Kim," says Wade.

"I guess even super villains need some relaxation," says Kim. "Do you know where it came from?"

"Yup," Wade answers as he leans back in his chair. "It's a special blend that many spas use, including a hotel and spa just a mile from where you two are, the Spencer Hotel and Spa."

"Classy," remarks Ron.

"Wade, can you do research on a mask called the Mask of Gauduelme for me? I have a photo," says Kim.

"Just place the photo on the kimmunicator's scanner and I'll see what I can find."

A small scanner opens above the kimmunicator's screen and Kim places the photo face down on it. The scanner closes, taking the photo with it. After a few seconds, the scanner reopens and Kim removes the photo. Instantaneously, the photo appears on Wade's computer monitor. Its painted devilish monkey mouth smiles back at him.

"Whoa! That is one…"

"… evil monkey mask, I know!" Ron exclaims as he finishes Wade's sentence.

"I think that this mask and Ron are connected in some way i.e. mystical monkey power way," Kim interjects.

"On it guys," says Wade.

Wade signs out and Kim places her kimmunicator back into her pant pocket.

Suddenly Mr. Emerald walks into the living room. "Well, look who has rejoined the land of the conscious. How are you feeling, son?"

"Except for the mind numbing headache, I'm cool," Ron responds as he rubs his temples in an attempt to ease his discomfort.

"Mr. Emerald, here is your photo back," says Kim as she hands the photo back to him. "We also have a lead on your missing mask. Would it be a bother if you could lend us a ride to the Spencer Hotel and Spa?"

"And some pain relievers," adds Ron.

"If it will help bring my mask back," Mr. Emerald remarks. "I'll have the driver bring the SUV around to the front."

"Please and thank you," Kim says with a grateful smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later, Kim and Ron arrive at the revolving glass front doors of the Spencer Hotel and Spa. As they walk on the red carpet underneath a canopy,a young bellhop wearing a red coat with gold buttons, red pants with a black stripe running down each pant leg, black shoes, and the all too familiar red bellhop hat greets them.

"Good afternoon."

"Right back at you," responds Ron.

Kim stops and pulls out her kimmunicator. She presses a few buttons and a mug shot of Monkey Fist appears on its small screen. "Hi. Were looking for this man?" She shows him the picture. "He might have stayed here last week or so, and probably acompaniedby a hoard of monkeys dressed up as ninjas."

The bellhop shakes his head. "Sorry, I haven't seen him or the monkey ninja hoard, but you may want to try the front desk."

"Thanks," replies Kim.

Kim pushes the revolving doors and enters the spacious red carpeted lobby filled with several small sofas and wooden tables strategically placed for easy movement. She approaches a middle aged African American man in a black suit, white dress shirt and blue tie behind a large, polished wooden desk.

He smiles at her as she stops just in front of the front desk as Ron follows behind her. "Hello, may I help you two?"

"Hopefully. We need to ask you a few questions about this man," says Kim as she shows the mug shot of Monkey Fist to the man behind the front desk.

"Before I do, I have to ask you a question or two."

A slightly perplexed Kim responds. "Okay?"

"Are you a cheerleader?"

"Yes. I'm captain of the Middleton Mad Dogs cheerleading squad."

"And I'm the Middleton Mad Dog," Ron proudly exclaims.

"I bet you are, young man. By the way, do you have a unique hairless pet?"

Immediately, Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket, climbs up Ron's leg, jumps on the desk and raises his arms in the air. "Ta-duh."

"Hey, you're good. I bet you rule at twenty questions," says Ron.

"Hardly, sir. I have some information for you left behind by Lord Monty Fiske. He expected two meddling teenagers, one a red haired cheerleader and the other a buffoon who carries a naked mole rat in his pocket, to be asking questions concerning him. To save you some time and get to your climatic confrontation with him sooner, he instructed me to inform you that he is on his way to Guam and expects your arrival as you attempt to foil his latest plan. He said that is all you really need to know and looks forward to defeating you once and for all. Then he gave a villainous laugh and headed to the Middleton Airport in our courtesy car. I trust my assistance is no longer needed unless you two would like a room."

Slightly dumbfounded, Kim responds, "Ah, no. Thanks for all that."

"You are most certainly welcomed," the man says as a large smile forms on his face.

The man turns his back on them and busies himself at the computer while Kim, Ron, and Rufus, who has climb on Ron's shoulder, head back outside to their awaiting ride. Passing by the young bellhop, who says a friendly farewell to them, they climb back into the black SUV's back seat. The vehicle begins to move forward as soon as the door closes. Inside Kim and Ron, sitting next to each other, struggle to understand what has just happened.

"This is so against tradition," an annoyed Kim says. "We're the good guys and part of that is to figure out on our own where the villain is. We go, surprise the bad guy, exchange remarks, fight, win, and do it all again the next time. What is this world coming to?"

"I guess the times are a-changing," remarks Ron.

"And once again we're playing on the bad guy's terms. Just once I would like the bad guy to play on our terms."

"Focus KP. This screams trap, unless he wants us to think that this is a trap when it's not. So if we go then we wouldn't be walking into a trap unless it is a trap. Then we would be walking straight into a trap. Oh he is good."

"Right," Kim states while rolling her eyes. "Let's just play it safe and assume it is a trap."

"Unless…"

"Ron!"

"Fine." Ron crosses his arms and sinks into the back seat.

The kimmunicator beeps and Kim pulls it out of her pocket and answers it. "Inform me Wade."

"I found a few things about the Mask of Gauduelme," says Wade.

"A.K.A evil monkey mask," Ron chimes in.

Wade continues to inform. "According to legend, this mask has the ability to steal a person's soul just by looking at them. However, the mask must be worn by special individuals who destiny has chosen to wear it in order for the soul stealing can begin."

"Special as in mystical monkey magic special," Kim coolly responds.

"Yup and there is some good news. These individuals are immune to the mask's powers. So Ron, you don't have anything to worry about."

"Except for Kim," Ron says in a serious tone. He turns to her. "Sorry Kim but you're grounded for the rest of this mission. From here on out it's just me and Rufus. We can handle Monkey Fist."

Kim's eyes narrow at Ron, which causes Rufus to quickly return and hide in Ron's pant pocket as a sudden tension fills the space of the SUV. Even the driver feels it as he adjusts his posture in the driver's seat.

"What!" responds an irate Kim.

Ron immediately senses Kim's dismay and anger at his command but his love for her makes him stand firm to his decision. "If Monkey Fist uses that mask on you, he'll take your soul. What if it's permanent? You'll be gone forever. I can't take that chance."

Kim understands Ron's love motivated concerns for her well being but her love for him won't allow her to back down from this. "This isn't your decision. It's mine. I am not letting you walk into a trap and face Monkey Fist alone. He probably knows that the mask won't work on you. That makes you dangerous to his plans and a major obstacle to get rid of as soon as possible. This may be why he wants us to know where he is. We need each other and like it or not, I'm going."

Ron knows all too well that when Kim makes a decision concerning a love one's welfare, nothing is going to change her mind. He relents on his position but not on his concerns for her. "Okay, Kim. I know your mind is made up. I just want to say two things before I drop this. First, don't ever under any circumstance look into those eyes."

"Because…"

"They are so freaky and the source of its evil."

Wade jumps into the conversation.

"Ron may have a point. According to legend, the soul stealing Gaudeulme sent a ball of fire from the heavens to his small but fiercely loyal followers to help him gather souls. The ball of fire encased a red gemlike substance that the followers used to fashion eyes for a mask that only Gaudeulme's high priest could wear and use. The followers transformed the remainder of the gemlike substance into a large prism that amplified the mask's power in order to collect more souls. Before they could use it, a warrior from a far off land possessing the same powers as the priest, stole the mask and took it back with him. The followers hid the prism in Gaudeulme's temple in hopes that the mask would return to them so they could complete Gaudeulme's directive."

Kim asks Wade a question but she already knows the answer. "This temple wouldn't be located in the present island of Guam, would it?"

"Yeah, well what's left of it anyway. It seems to be a large underground cavern with several small alcoves connected by an intricate tunnel system. I'm going to set up a ride for the both of you at the Middleton Airport."

"Please and thank you, Wade."

The kimmunicator's screen goes blank as Wade signs off and Kim places it back into her pocket. She leans over and instructs the driver. "Driver, could you drop us off at the Middleton Airport after making one other stopover?"

"Yes, Ms. Possible."

"Thank you," Kim says as she leans back into her seat. She turns to Ron. "And the second thing?"

Seriousness takes over Ron's mood as he reaches out with both hands and places Kim's left hand between them in a gentle, loving squeeze while locking his eyes to hers. "Promise me you'll be extra careful. I don't know what I would…"

Before Ron can finish, Kim moves her free right hand, places it gently on the back of Ron's left hand and brings the melding of their hands close to her heart while never breaking the lock that their eyes have on each other. In fact, the eye lock intensities.

"You won't lose me and I won't lose you," Kim says with unyielding conviction.

For a moment they remain in that position. Then slowly they disengage and free their hands from their love meld and simply hold hands during the remainder of the drive in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

The converted Boeing 707 knifes through the black, night air high over the Pacific. Its high powered engines roar as it carries its cargo of military supplies on what would normally be a routine mission except for the fact that this shipment also includes two determined teenagers bent on saving the world.

During the sixteen hour flight Kim, dressed in her mission clothes consisting of a black shirt that showed her midrift, black shoes, and gloves, green cargo pants, a brown utility belt, and her brown knapsack, attempted to get some sleep, which lasted only five hours. Ron, also dressed in his mission clothes consisting of a black t-shirt, shoes, and gloves, gray cargo pants, and a brown utility belt and knapsack, hadn't been able to sleep because the images of the mask would haunt and terrify him as soon as he closed his eyes. The same held true with Rufus.

The red, gemlike eyes terrified them the most. They illuminated the darkness with just enough light to make it seem that the red glowing eyes of a demon watched them. Never looking away, they just stared at them. They stared right through to their souls. Then the red light intensified until it engulfed and swallowed everything: the darkness, their bodies, and their souls. Only the light remained. To Ron and Rufus, their fear intensified as their distance to the mask shortened.

So it didn't surprise Ron that the plane, according to one of the crewmen, Lt. May, would arrive at their destination in thirty minutes. Kim, who awoke an hour before, began to prepare their gear. She noticed how on edge Ron appeared, which was not aided by his sudden insomnia. She stood up from her makeshift bed consisting of a blanket, and her knapsack on one of the welded metal seats and made her way over to Ron, who sat up next to his knapsack hugging his knees on another seat across from her.

Kim sits next to him, wraps one arm gently around him and pulls him close to her. Ron offers no resistance to her and in fact welcomes her close presence.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better now," Ron says as he offers a weak smile to her.

"You didn't get much sleep did you?"

"Well, when approaching evil I find I don't really sleep very well." A small sigh of relief escapes his lips. "I'll just be so glad when we land and get this mission over with."

Kim sheepishly smiles and says, "Yeah, about that Ron…"

The island of Guam lay only a few miles as the Boeing 707 matched its flight path to fly directly over it. Lt. May, a thirty year old officer wearing a grey jumpsuit with a miniature U.S. flag sewn onto his left sleeve, assists Kim and Ron into their parachutes. This sudden revelation of parachuting to the island instead of landing at the small airport the military built on the island does not sit well with an already on edge Ron. Lt. May notices it immediately.

"What's wrong kid? Kim says you two do this all the time."

"True, but that doesn't mean I'mcoolwith junping out of a plane at thirty thousand feet," says a slightlynervous Ron.

As Ron puts on his green helmet, Lt. May gives a reassuring smile and a healthy pat on the top of Ron's helmet. Lt. May then approaches Kim who already has her blue helmet on and strapped.

"Thanks again for the lift Lt. May," says Kim.

"It's the least the Air Force can do after you recovered that lost experimental fighter plane," responds Lt. May.

"It was no big. I'm sure the Air Force would have found it inside the adjacent hanger eventually."

Lt. May makes a final check of the cargo bay before he moves toward the back near the bay door. He attaches a strap hanging from the ceiling to a clip on his large leather belt. He then puts on a pair of parachute goggles. Kim and Ron do likewise. Lt. May stands next to the control panel of the cargo bay door and turns his attention to a red light situated just above the panel. Kim turns around to Ron and smiles as she finishes her finally check. Ron returns the gesture with a weak smile and makes his final check. Rufus, strapped tightly to Ron's chest, puts on his goggles and gives a thumbs up to Ron. Kim brings her focus toward the eagerly awaiting Lt. May. The light changes to green and Lt. May presses the button that opens the cargo bay doors. Red flashing lights around the cargo bay announce the opening of the bay door. Like a gigantic monster's mouth, the bay door slowly gapesas the air in the cargo bay whips around them becoming violent andloud. Kim focuses intensely on the every opening door and on the jump she will make shortly. A few moments pass until the bay door opens to its designed wideness. Kim gives a thumbs up to Lt. May, who returns the gesture, and runs out into the dispelled blackness of the early morning sky. After a few seconds, Ron follows suit.

The sun peeks steadily over the horizon as the sky, a canvas of melded red, yellow, and orange, slowly breaks up to reveal the peaceful light blue hidden underneath. In the midst of this backdrop, two lone figures gracefully drift downward toward the vibrant green mass, which becomes ever more detailed the closer their descent becomes, sleeping beneath them. They begin to make out the outlines of a few concrete buildings standing watch over an unconscious island, asphalt roads with hardly a car on them, houses still engaged in their dreams and a solitary airport waiting to give relief and rest to tired airplanes. They all pass below them as they drift into the surrounding green tropical forest. The gentle ocean breeze that propels them to a large grassy clearing protected by tropical trees of varying height and size swims in their chutes and fills their nostrils with the soothing scent of the ocean.

Kim pulls on her control cords as she lands feet first in the clearing's cushioned middle as her chute falls into a clump behind her. She pulls off her helmet and removes her goggles as she fixes her red hair with her gloved right hand. Kim looks upward to see Ron having trouble controlling hischute and hits the ground hard while his chute settles on top of him. Quickly, Kim removes her parachute and rushes over to check to see if he sustained an injury. Ron pops up from the ground and struggles mightily to free himself from the grips of his unrelenting parachute. Kim grabs the parachute and removes it off Ron as she just sighs with a smile on her face at the typical Ron-ness.

"I could've gotten out on my own," a slightly upset Ron exclaims.

Kim just gives him an incredulous look and a cocked eyebrow.

"Eventually," Ron adds.

Rufus gives him a reassuring pat on the chest. "Sure you could."

Kim reaches into her pant pocket and pulls out her kimmunicator and contacts Wade while Ron removes his helmet, goggles, and parachute. "All right Wade. We've landed."

"The remains of the temple should be a quarter of a mile north of the clearing. There should be a dirt path leading straight to it."

"Can you give us a preview of what's ahead?"

"Hold on." Wade furiously hits the keys of his keyboard "I can't penetrate the cavern with thermal imaging, but I'll keep trying. However, thermal scans do indicate several small heat signatures surrounding the outside of the site."

"Monkey ninjas," Ron exclaims.

"No doubt," confirms Wade. "Listen guys I have a theory about the powers of the mask. I think it can allow the user to control minds. I found references stating once Guaduelme possess a person's soul, his or her will unites to the will of Guaduelme or more specifically the will of its high priest."

Kim asks, "Any idea of how to break the mojo?"

"Well, nothing solid but you can simply take the mask away from Monkey Fist. If he doesn't have it then he can't control his victims…"

"or…" Kim adds.

"You could smash the mask's eyes since they seem to be the source of its power according to the legend. No eyes, no power."

Ron takes the opportunity to make a clear informative statement. "I just want to take a moment to point out in case no one is aware that this mind controlling mask is…"

Kim and Wade finish his sentence in unison. "evil."

"Just wanted to make that clear before we go on."

"Point made," Kim says nonchalantly. "Thanks Wade and we'll keep in touch."

"Good luck you guys," Wade responds.

The kimmunicator's screen goes blank and Kim places it back into her pocket. She turns to Ron. "You ready for this?"

"Not really but as long as you're with me I can face anything."

As he says these words, Ron looks into Kim's eyes, places his hands on her shoulders, and embraces her in a love filled hug, which Kim gladly accepts and reciprocates. After a few eternal moments in the comfort in each other's arms, the two brake the hug and make their way to the dirt path leading to the temple ruins and Monkey Fist.


	7. Chapter 7

Thirty minutes pass until they find their first indications of their closeness to the temple consisting of broken stone pillars and statues of grotesque creatures whose images have become unrecognizable due to the abuses of time and climate. With stealth, Kim and Ron walk the remainder of the way. They discover the temple sitting just below the little hill they are standing on. More broken and climate beaten stone pillars greet their eyes as well as incomplete walls resulting from some sections falling unto the ground. They quietly move off the dirt path and hide themselves within the luscious knee high green grass surrounding the temple. They lie on their stomachs and both part some grass in front of them in order to gain a better view using their advance binoculars.

Through her binoculars, Kim sees the temple's entrance guarded by five of Monkey Fist's ninja trained monkeys dress in traditional black ninja uniform. Suddenly, a large slightly overweight man dressed in a black t-shirt, blue overalls, and beaten up work boots comes out of the temple pushing a rusted, green wheelbarrow full of recently dug up earth. He has an emotionless look on his grimy, tanned face while his eyes show no life behind them. The man dumps his load on an ever growing pile of dirt a few feet away from the entrance and disappears back into the temple without breaking his pace. Kim presses a small button on her binocular that changes its vision from normal to thermal and she followshis heat signature in a background of cold stone as he moves down an incline and disappears from her vision.

She places her binoculars back in her backpack and turns to Ron. "We need to get down there," Kim whispers. "We need a distraction."

Ron whispers back to her. "Worry not KP. I have it covered. I'll meet you inside as soon as I can."

Kim cautiously whispers, "Be careful!"

"Aren't I always?"

Ron slides over, gives Kim a quick kiss on the lips, and quietly moves through the grass toward the dirt path leading toward the temple's entrance. He takes off his backpack, removes a folded map, and throws his backpack back on. He unfolds it and walks down to the temple's entrance as he pretends to read it while Rufus pops out of his pocket, climbs onto his shoulder and also pretends to read the map. He approaches the unaware monkey guards until they hear his footsteps. They jump into their attack stances.

"Oh, hi," greets Ron. "You deadly trained monkey ninjas wouldn't know where the local Buenos Nachos is would you? We seem to have gotten ourselves lost."

One of the five monkey ninjas performs a flying jump kick directly at Ron, who ducks the assault. Ron quickly gets back on his feet as Rufus jumps back into his pocket.

"I'll take that as a no," exclaims Ron.

He begins a mad dash up the dirt path making sure all the monkey ninjas jump and chase after him, which leaves the entrance unguarded. When the coast becomes clear, Kim makes a break for the entrance. Before she enters, she casts a worried look in the direction Ron and the ninja monkeys ran off to, and she sends a silent prayer for her love's safety before breaking the temple's threshold completely.

Kim cautiously walks toward the stone incline as the echo her footsteps produce against the stone floor resonates throughout the temple's stone atrium. As quietly as she can, Kim walks down the incline, which is illuminated by torches running along either side ofits ever growing walls. The shadows and light brush against her face as she moves deeper and deeper down to the incline's base and realizes she has now entered the cave. The smooth tunnel seems endless as she stares into it. Taking a deep breathe, Kim starts her walk down the long tunnel of torch light.

After several minutes, Kim begins to hear the faint echo of digging as she moves farther down the tunnel. The echo becomes louder and louder as the tunnel leads into an expansive space lined with faded paintings plastered on the walls and the floor. Spaced evenly along both walls stand short, fat, eroded stone pillars, each of which have basins filled with an odorous liquid that the fires illuminating the space float upon. She follows the sounds of shovels and pick axes striking earth and rock as her shadow dances along the walls as she moves through the space. Kim tries to make out the paintings as she moves pass them but the poor lighting hampers her efforts. A few moments pass when she comes across a torch lit alcove and the source of the digging. Peering inside, she sees the light bouncing off several men, including the man with the wheel barrow, and women digging diligently at the end of the small enclosure. Kim quietly makes her way into the alcove and touches the nearest person, a woman dressed in a long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers, on the shoulder. Ignoring Kim, the woman continues at her task. Kim moves around her in order to get a good look at her face. The woman's young, dirt covered sweaty face holds the same emotionless gaze and lifeless eyes as the man pushing the wheel barrow had. Kim makes her way to a few others and sees the same look on all their faces while they continue to work unabated by Kim's presence as if she were invisible to them.

She slowly exits the alcove and makes her way down to the end of the massive space. Kim turns to her left and spots another tunnel similar to the one she entered before. Carefully she makes her way down this tunnel and emerges into another alcove illuminated by torch light. In the middle of this large alcove stands a well preserved decorated stone alter. Sitting upon it is a wooden box decorated with paintings and ritual symbols whose meanings elude her. The box teases her curiosity. Kim carefully surveys the alcove for any noticeable dangers despite the hampering of the shadows. With her guard up, she cautiously walks up to the front of the alter and stops inches away from its edge. She slowly reaches toward the box and feels its roughness through her gloved hands. Kim finds the grooves of its lid and removes it carefully. She looks into the box and finds nothing. Suddenly, the alcove becomes more illuminated as a line of fire dances along the small trenches cut into the top of the small artificial walls attached to the alcove's natural walls. Turning around, Kim sees a figure slowly separating itself from the shadows of the tunnel entrance.

"I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show up, but now I can put my worries aside," the figure says.

As the figure moves into the torch light, Kim's eyes confirm her ears recognition. A black haired Englishmen with genetically altered hands and feet to resemble those of a monkey immerges from the shadows. He wears a black ninja gi while carrying a wooden mask in his left hand and a small torch in his right. Behind him walk several of his monkey ninjas on their knuckles and feet. They stop a few inches behind their master and assume their fighting stances. Kim walks a few feet away from the alter and assumes her fighting stance.

An evil smile forms on Monkey Fist's face. "Kim Possible is here."


	8. Chapter 8

Kim and Monkey Fist stare each other down for a few moments with an intensity that ripples through the alcove.

"Are we going to fight or just stare into each other's eyes, in which case I'm already the loser," Kim exclaims.

"As much as I would love to bring it, I have an ultimatum that I believe you won't refuse."

"If it's along the lines of surrender or else, then dream on."

"Oh, but my dreams are so close to coming true. All I need is that prism hidden in this temple and I will become the monkey ruler of this world. Of course there are two annoying obstacles standing in my way, you and that goof you call a sidekick."

"Last time I heard Ron wiped the floor with you during that whole Lotus Blade incident."

"To be fair, he had a whole ninja school as his back up."

"Is that any different than you having your monkey posse?"

"Quite. I didn't have the advantage, unlike now. I trust you noticed my little work force digging away."

"You used that mask to control their minds and forced them to dig up this place in order to find that prism."

"As long as I possess the mask of Gauduelme, those mindless automatons obey my ever command, even the command of destroying one another."

"You wouldn't."

"That all depends on you. Your surrender might persuade me to reconsider such a horrid idea. They do follow my commands to the letter and with all those sharp pick axes and shovels in their possession things might get awfully messy very quickly."

Monkey Fist throws a sinister smile at Kim to let him know how serious he is. Kim slowly lowers her hands and relaxes her stance all the while never looking away from Monkey Fist. Seeing her surrender, an air of triumph forms on his wicked smile as he places the torch in his hand into a nearby holder attached to the wall. With his now freed hand, Monkey Fist snaps his fingers and two of his monkey ninjas step up holding a set of shackles and chains. They quickly make their way to Kim and shackle her hands. She offers no resistance but never takes her eyes off Monkey Fist and shows him a look of defiance as the monkey ninjas complete their task. Still smiling, Monkey Fist walks on his knuckles and feet down a passageway partially hidden in the shadows just to the left of the alter. His monkey ninjas soon follow him including the two who shackled Kim. These two pull on the chains attached to Kim's shackles and reluctantly she follows them out of the alter area and into the passageway.

Ron, with Rufus riding in his pocket, stops running, breathless and panting, a little less than a tenth of a mile from the temple's entrance and hunches over until his hands are over his knees. Rufus pokes his head out and sees the exhausted expression of Ron. He quickly climbs up to Ron shoulder, opens his backpack, removes Ron's canteen, and hands it to Ron, who quickly snatches it from Rufus.

"Thanks (pant) Ru (pant) fus (pant)."

Ron fumbles with the cap, but manages to get it off and chugs down the water. Still catching his breath, Ron looks behind him to see if the guards remain close behind. Rufus, alert and ever vigilant, surveys the other directions for any hostile signs. Both find nothing but quiet vegetation and a worn down dirt path. A weary smile forms on Ron's face as he places Rufus in his hand and looks him in the eye.

"I may regret saying this but I think we lost them," says Ron.

Suddenly, from the tree tops, the five monkey ninjas land in a circle of highly trained fur and surround Ron and Rufus. Each one performing several ninja moves of preparation as each assumesits fighting stance. All lock their eyes on the intruder and their enemy. A look of annoyance fills Ron's face as Rufus crosses his arms and stares unhappily at him.

"I just had to say didn't I?'

"Yeah," responds Rufus. He jumps down from Ron's hand and moves behind Ron to face two monkey ninjas. Ron places his canteen into his backpack and, facing the other three, performs several kung fu moves before assuming an attack stance while Rufus does the same.

Ron, in a confident, cool manner, "Who wants some?"

One of the monkey ninjas launches itself toward Ron, twirling in the air until it straightens one leg and aims it at Ron. Ron sidesteps this attack and the monkey flies pass him at chest level until Ron grabs its tail, halting the ninja's inertia. Instantaneously, Ron, using the tail, swings the monkey over his head and hammers one of Rufus's monkeys over the head with it. The two unconscious monkeys lie in a pile, one on top of the other. Rufus' remaining monkey begins his attack by throwing chops and punches at Rufus, who easily evades them by hopping and jumping out of their way until Rufus lands in the correct position and performs a rainbow kick right on the attacker's chin. Due to the force, the monkey backflips head over heels and lands hard on the dirt path. It remains motionless. The last two monkeys surround Ron and cautiously circle him as they match each other's movements making sure they remain on either side of him. Suddenly, they simultaneously attack. Both launch themselves at Ron and attempt to hit flying jump kicks. Ron ducks as the two monkeys collide with each other in mid-air above him and fall in an unconscious heap in front of Ron with their limbs entangled around each other's body. The triumphant duo soak in their victory as they survey the carnage around them.

Ron gives a victorious exclamation while throwing his fist in the air. "Booyah!"

Rufus exclaims the same victory cry, "Booyah!"

"Come on Rufus, let's meet up with Kim."

"Ah-huh!"

Ron picks up Rufus and begins to jog back to the temple when he suddenly trips and falls flat on his face while Rufus, tossed in the air, lands on top of Ron's head. Ron looks down and sees that his pants have once again fall down to his ankles. Rufus hops off Ron's head as Ron pulls himself off the ground and pulls up his pants.

Ron looks down at Rufus. "Not a word, not one word."

Rufus just rolls his eyes, climbs up Ron's leg and hops into Ron's pant pocket. Once again Ron begins his journey back to the temple and to Kim.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim finds herself in yet another alcove. Unfortunately, for Kim, this alcove apparently has been used for holding prisoners and perhaps worst. Looking around, with the aid of torch light, Kim sees shackles and chains embedded in the alcove's stone walls, a large stone slab with metal cuffs protruding out of it, and a massive stone chair with cuffs embedded in the armrests for the wrist and down at its base for the ankles while its stone back has two long rectangular slots running on either side from the seat to almost its top. This holding device grabs her attention the most since she currently occupies it. Kim tests the strength of the cuffs on her wrists and ankles for weaknesses in hopes of escaping, but those hopes are quickly crushed as the cuffs show no signs of releasing her. She gives up her struggling when Monkey Fist and two of his monkey ninja arrive. He carries the mask of Gaudeulme in his right hand and that same sinister smile on his face. Kim begins to tire of that look.

"The cuffed look suits you, Possible."

"Really? I always thought the behind bars look suited you."

"Always defiant even when defeated."

"I haven't lost yet."

"Ah, yes. Ron Stoppable, your last hope. Your buffoon in shining armor."

"Ron is not a buffoon. Truth be told, he's the only one who gives you the biggest worry because of his immunity to the mask effects and ability to use it. It must so irk you that Ron also has mystical monkey powers, Monty."

The smile fades on Monkey Fist's face. He slowly approaches Kim until he is a foot away from her.

He shoves a cold, hard menacing stare at her. "Oh, irk is such an understatement. Those powers should be mine. He doesn't deserve them. I do. I have worked my entire life to be the Monkey King and to see a monkey phobic clown haphazardly acquire them when I should have it all just really…"

Monkey Fist's building anger causes his brain to stop working and he begins to breathe rapidly while forcing his anger back down.

Kim smiles as she sees the expression on Monkey Fist's face. "Did I stuck a nerve?"

Monkey Fist takes a step back, still staring at Kim, and tries to regain some composure. That wicked smile that Kim finds really annoying comes back. "Very soon it will just be me because when I'm through, Ron Stoppable won't leave this island alive."

Monkey Fist's threat sticks in Kim's head and emotions begin to well up in her. She loses control of her composure at the thought of Ron being hurt or worse.

Her anger gets the best of her and she begins to deliver a counter threat. "If you hurt Ron, I swear I will…"

She stops in mid sentence as she tries to regain her composure but the slip up causes a noticeable quizzical expression on Monkey Fist's face. A realization begins to form in Monkey Fist's mind while Kim does her best to remain compose. She knows she has given Monkey Fist an advantage with her rash outburst and gives him a look of defiance.

"Could it be? Are your feelings for each other something more than just simple friendship?" Monkey Fist slowly moves his face right up into Kim's face and looks for the answer to his question in her eyes. Kim just stares defiantly right back into his black eyes.

A gleam of triumph appears in those black eyes as he grins wickedly at her. "Yes, I believe so. Well, looks like a great love story is unfolding right before me. Unfortunately, history shows that all the great love stories end in tragedy and it appears this one won't be the exception. For you see, Ron Stoppable is a problem. And I know who can help rid me of that problem, the girl who can do anything."

Kim's eyes fill with bewilderment at what Monkey Fist has just spoken and suggested until she looks down at his hand. She sees the mask and realizes instantly what Monkey Fist is planning to do. Instinctively, she begins to try to free herself, even though she knows, in the back of her mind, the futility of her attempts.

Still, she struggles while Monkey Fist soaks up the scene playing out before him. "Oh how I could watch this for hours. All well."

Monkey Fist snaps his fingers and the two monkeys that accompanied him take action. One climbs to the top of the stone chair's back while carrying a leather strap resembling a long belt. The other jumps on the still struggling Kim's lap and holds her head steady so that the back of her head presses against the stone chair's back. The monkey standing on the chair's back slips one end of the leather strap through one slot, over Kim's forehead and through the other slot. This takes several moments as Kim remains resistant as she tries to shake the hold of the monkey on her lap, making it difficult to get her head secure and facing the correct position. Soon the inevitable happens and Kim's head, secured by the now fasten strap,is held in place. Desperation fills her as she becomes unable to move her head. Still, she keeps trying. Monkey Fist holds the mask in both his hands and slowly brings it up to his face as the two monkeys jump down and stand on either side of their master. Kim sees the wooden mask's painted features and red gemlike eyes slowly rise over Monkey Fist's face. Her desperation builds until Ron's warning about the eyes, those red, demon like eyes, screams in her head. _Don't ever under any circumstances look at those eyes!_ So she does the last thing she can. She closes her eyes as tightly as she can.

Monkey Fist sees this desperate maneuver before the mask fully covers his face. "I see you know how the magic works, but this pathetic act of desperation won't stop the inevitable."

Monkey Fist snaps his fingers and again the two monkey minions take action. They assume their earlier positions, one standing on the stone chair's top and the other on Kim's lap. The one above Kim reaches down and pulls her brow up, which cause her eyes to open while the one on her lap pulls down on her face below her eyes and at her cheeks ensuring Kim's eyes stay open.

That annoying sinister smile crosses Monkey Fist's face once again. "My, what lovely emerald green eyes you have. It puzzles me why you would want to hide them."

Monkey Fist again brings the mask up to his face. To Kim, what takes mere seconds seem like as eternityuntil Monkey Fist's face is fully covered by the mask. His annoying smile becomes replaced by the mask's devilish countenance. Suddenly, a red, eerie light begins to emanate from the mask's menacing, evil eyes. Like the headlights of a fast approaching truck in a dark, starless night, the light becomes brighter and more expansive until it becomes the only thing she sees. She feels the blinding red light engulfing her as the last thing she sees is an explosive red flash before darkness drips and oozes in until it becomes all that remains.


	10. Chapter 10

Ron, with Rufus perched on his shoulder, quickly tip toes down the torch lit tunnel that the stone incline preceded. With every step, their anxieties intensify. As they move deeper into the temple, their fears increase. They cannot get over the fact that this tunnel resembles exactly the tunnel they traveled down in that shared dream before meeting that horrible object, the Mask of Gauduelme. Suddenly, a sharp sensation of dread ripples through their very being as they become aware of something powerful being activated, although they have no clue what it is. Ron looks at Rufus, each with a look that translates the sensation they have experience, and instantly Ron develops a bad feeling that makes him worry about the most precious thing to him.

"Kim!" He softly exclaims.

Rufus silent expression reveals the same concern for Kim. Ron quickens his pace down the tunnel but remains cautious. Suddenly, a beeping, which echoes loudly in the tunnel, emanates from his backpack startling Ron and Rufus. Fumbling through his backpack, Ron discovers a kimmunicator buried within it.

He stares dumbfounded at it then turns to Rufus. "How does he slip his gadgets to us without us knowing?"

Rufus responds to Ron's questions with a shrug of his shoulders. Ron presses a button on the newly discovered device and Wade appears on its screen.

"Hey Wade."

"Ron. I'm worried about Kim. She hasn't call in and she didn't respond to the call I just made to her. I think she might be in trouble."

"Meet the president and vice president of the club. Do you know where she is?"

"I know where her kimmunicator is. Unfortunately, I still can't seem to penetrate the temple with thermal imaging. I can't tell if anybody is down there."

"Don't you have her like chipped or something?"

"Do you know the moral ramifications of doing something like that to her without her knowledge?"

"So I take it you don't."

"I'm sending you a map of the temple."

A few moments pass and a digital representation of the cavern showing all the alcoves and tunnels appears on the screen. A stationary blue dot pulses in a rather large alcove in the top right half of the map, while a stationary green dot pulses in a tunnel just below the center of the map.

"Kim's kimmunicator is the blue dot," explains Wade. "Hopefully, Kim is nearby or you'll find a clue in its vicinity that can help you find her. Good luck Ron. I'll contact the authorities while you find her. I'll call back soon."

"Thanks Wade. Ah, one question…"

"The green dot is you Ron."

"Right."

Wade signs out while the map remains on Ron's kimmunicator screen. He focuses intensely at the blue pulsing dot for a few moments before he closes his eyes and sends a quiet message from his heart to Kim's. _I'm coming Kim! _With that, he opens his now resolved filled eyes and he and Rufus make their way through the tunnel as they follow the map on the kimmunicator's screen.

A few minutes pass until Ron and Rufus enter a large space containing short, stone pillars with basins cut into their tops, which stand along either wall. The light from the fire floating in the basins bounces off the fainted paintings on the walls and the floor as the sound of digging catches the attention of Ron and Rufus. As they move down further into the space, their attention turns to a squeaking sound that becomes steadily louder. Stopping their progress, Ron and Rufus wait as the same slightly overweight man in blue overalls they saw earlier pushing a wheel barrow full of dirt approaches them performing the same exact task. Ron moves aside as the man continues pushing the same rusted green wheel barrow undeterred by Ron's presence. The man simply walks by Ron, who studies the man's tanned face as the light bounces off of it. He sees the man carrying the same emotionless expression and lifeless eyes as before. He looks at Rufus perched on his shoulder with a puzzled look.

"Creepy," Rufus responds with a shudder.

They continue their progress through the space until they reach the source of the digging sound and see an alcove with several men and women with shovels and picks working inside. Suddenly, the kimmunicator beeps. Ron presses a button and the image of Wade replaces the map of the cavern.

"The authorities have been notified and will arrive as soon as they can," Wade informs Ron.

"Rufus and I have spotted people down here and their showing the classic signs of mind control: emotionless stare into space, exhibiting no free thought or will, doing repetitive task in an unbroken cycle until commanded otherwise and a lack of concern for anything or anybody. We're moving on to the location of Kim's kimmunicator."

"All right, I'll contact you as soon as you get there."

With that, Ron presses another button and the map appears once again on the kimmunicator's screen. He and Rufus then move further into the massive space until they reach another torch lit tunnel and enter it. They travel down the tunnel until they arrive into the large alcove where they expect to find Kim's kimmunicator and hopefully Kim. As they scan the almost empty alcove, they notice its square shape and the torches adorning the walls high above them. Moving further into the alcove, they see a set of stone steps leading up to a large stone throne in front of them. Their anticipation intensifies as they see on the map that Kim's kimmunicator lies a few feet ahead of them, just beyond the stone throne. Suddenly, a thick, heavy, stone slab crashes down in front of the opening of the tunnel and traps Ron and Rufus inside the alcove. The sound of the crash causes the duo to turn toward the tunnel opening while the sound of a familiar voice originating from behind the stone throne resonates louder in their heads than the slab's crash.

"Ron Stoppable. I'm so glad you could make it…"

Quickly, turning toward the stone throne, Ron and Rufus see Monkey Fist emerge from the darkness beyond the throne. He carries with him the Mask of Gauduelme in his hand and a wide, menacing grin on his face while his black eyes gleam with an intense wickedness.

"to your funeral," continues Monkey Fist.


	11. Chapter 11

"To my funeral? Must you be so dramatic?'

"Oh, but the drama has only just begun," a wild eyed Monkey Fist says.

"Ah-huh, yeah. Whatever. Where's Kim?"

"Oh, yes. The hero, but to you she is so much more."

"Getting a little too creepy here. I think you've been spending a little too much time with evil's craft project."

"So you feel it too. I'm not surprised but I, unlike you, embrace its allure. I don't fear the mask's power. I relish it. Once I discovered the ancient legends describing it, I knew nothing could stop me from ruling this planet once I obtained it."

"Ahem."

"I said nothing didn't I?"

"Oh, play on words there. Nice." Ron then realizes he has just been insulted. "Hey!"

Monkey Fist features change from a wicked jolliness to a solemn menace as he narrows his contemptuous eyes at Ron. "That is what you are Ron Stoppable, nothing. The only thing that gives you any value is the fact that you possess mystical monkey powers, which should be mine. My entire life devoted to obtaining them only to have to share them with a buffoon like you. Every time I see or even think of you is a constant slap in the face for me. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

"Yeah, you have issues. I get that, but I have more pressing concerns at the moment."

Monkey Fist regains his earlier emotional disposition. "Ah yes, your Juliet's welfare."

A puzzled and confused look forms on Ron's face. "Juliet?"

Monkey Fist states in matter of fact tone, "It was an allusion."

Ron ponders out loud, "Allusion? Now why does that sound so familiar? Where have I heard that word before? That wouldn't be a school word would it?"

An annoyed, slightly depressed expression forms on Monkey Fist's face. "I think I would have a more intelligent conversation with the rodent. Which by the way is the final insult to my life long endeavor since it too posses mystical monkey powers."

Ron turns to Rufus and states in a nonchalant matter, "See, so dramatic."

"Oh, yeah," responds Rufus.

Monkey Fist makes his way to the stone throne and sits down as two of his monkey ninja stand on either side of the throne. Monkey Fist places the mask on the large armrest of the throne. "You think I'm dramatic. Wait until you see what I have in store for you."

With a snap of his figures a figure emerges from the shadows behind Monkey Fist's stone throne. Ron and Rufus's eyes enlarge with shock and unbelief as the figure fully steps into the torch light.

Ron expresses his shock with one only word. "Kim!"

Her beautiful light skinned face shoves only a deadpan expression toward Ron's bewildered countenance as her usually life filled green eyes only hold a deadness that sends a spastic chill down Ron's spine. Paralyzed by his shock, Ron remains rooted and unable to command his legs to move.

Monkey Fist relishes the scene before him because it and the expression on Ron's face surpass anything he could have expected or imagined when his brain first conceived such an insipid idea.

"Now this is dramatic," exclaims an overjoyed Monkey Fist. "Let's see if love really hurts. Kim Possible, destroy Ron Stoppable and when you're finish prepare my tea and bring me some banana chips."

"Yes master," responds Kim.

The sound of Kim's deadpan response to Monkey Fist's command brings Ron out of his stupor. "Along side the deja vu, this is sick, wrong, ironic, and so totally obvious all at the same time!"

As Kim begins to stalk her target, Ron slowly backpedals away while Rufus jumps from Ron's shoulder to the stone floor of the alcove. At that moment, the kimmunicator in Ron's hand begins to beep. Ron immediately presses the button and Wade's face appears on its screen.

"Ron, did you find Kim?" asks Wade.

"Yes and no."

Wade begins to ask what Ron means when he notices Ron's shock and frightful expression. "What's wrong Ron?"

As Ron begins to answer, Kim closes the distance, snatches the kimmunicator right out of his hand, and hurls it toward the ground. She then steps on it causing the screen to shatter and terminating the call.

"I'm so glad Wade doesn't make me pay for these things when they brake," says a worried and nervous Ron.


	12. Chapter 12

Instantly, Kim performs a side kick that hits Ron square in the stomach and sends Ron reeling backwards until his backpack hits the stone wall. Before Ron can recover, Kim rushes over to him, grabs him, and performs a monkey flip that sends Ron flying head over heels until he lands hard on his backpack upon the stone floor. Responding to the sharp pain, Ron quickly sits straight up before he turns on his side and collapses on his stomach before he looks around to see where Kim is. Suddenly a pair of slender gloved hands grabs the top and bottom of his backpack, lifts him up and tosses him toward the middle of the alcove.

Ron screams, "Ahhhhh!"

Ron performs a belly flop on the stone floor and slides towards the stone throne until he stops short of the first step. All ready in much pain and slightly dazed, he looks up at an amused Monkey Fist, who leans out of his seat and down toward Ron to ask a question.

"Having a little trouble with your lady, Stoppable?"

Before Ron can respond, Kim grasps both his ankles and drags him away from Monkey Fist toward the middle of the alcove. Ron claws at the ground and flares his arms trying desperately to counter the dragging. Kim stops her progress in the alcove's middle and begins to spin in place while still holding on to Ron's ankles. As she spins faster and faster, Ron begins to rise into the air and rotates around her in the air as his stomach begins to feel the effects.

"Ahhhhhh! I think I'm going to blow chunks! Ahhhhhh!"

Faster and faster Ron goes until Kim releases her hold on him. Ron flies through the air and crashes into another stone wall face first. His whole body adheres to the wall momentarily then slowly slides down toward the stone floor. His whole body lies prostrate on the floor. Itbegins to become a large bruise as pain circulates throughout his torso. He attempts to get up but can only muster the strength to barely lift his chin off the floor when suddenly he feels Kim grabs his right ankle.

"Oh no, not again," Ron weakly exclaims.

Kim drags him away from the wall towards the alcove's middle once again. She then flips him roughly onto his back. A shadow covers Ron's face and he looks up to see Kim looming over him. She reaches down, grabs Ron by his shirt collar, and lifts to his feet before she straight punches him in the stomach causing Ron to fall to his knees before her and knocking the wind out of him. Kim still retains her firm grasp on his shirt.

Even though he knows the futility of reasoning with her, Ron tries it anyway. "KP, Kim, please stop!"

Behind Kim, Ron hears the voice of Monkey Fist confirm what Ron already knows. "It's of no use, buffoon. She is now my puppet. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"I was afraid of that."

Monkey Fist,leaning on the throne's edge, excitedly gives the final command, "And now finish him."

Kim lifts Ron back to his feet without releasing her grasp on his shirt. She prepares to deliver a devastating blow to Ron's face by bringing her fist back.

Ron, weary from pain, begins to speak to Kim. "I don't care if you can't hear me. KP, I love you and I always will. I just had to say that before the severe pummeling starts."

Ron closes his eyes, clenches his teeth and waits for the incoming blow. He only hopes that this blow will knock him unconscious so that he won't feel the rest of the blows. A few moments pass, before the tremendous lack of pain in his face causes Ron to open one eye. He sees Kim's deadpan expression staring at him. Puzzled, he opens his other eye and sees Kim slowly lower her fist before she releases her grip on his shirt causing Ron to fall on his backside. He stares up bewilderedly at Kim who returns to a relaxed posture as ifwaiting for a new command.

Monkey Fist also shares in Ron's bewilderment. "What are you doing? I didn't command you to stop. What's going on here?"

Although battered, bruised, and weak, Ron confidently exclaims, "The power of love conquers all."

A disgusted look forms on Monkey Fist's face. "Oh don't make me gag. The only way this can happen is if I…"

A realization hits Monkey Fist and he turns to where he placed the mask but finds it missing. Monkey Fist panics and starts yelling. "The mask! Where is the mask?"

Suddenly, Monkey Fist realizes that preoccupied with watching the exciting spectacle of a Kim Possible under his direct control opening a can of you know what on Ron, he, like every other super villain, seems to overlook and forget one important factor.

Monkey Fist coldly states as he narrows his eyes because he knows who stole his mask, "The rodent."

Taking advantage of the situation, Rufus quietly snuck in the shadows and made his way to the back of the stone throne. With stealth, Rufus stole the mask from its place on the arm rest when Monkey Fist found the need to ask the mocking question to Ron, "Having a little trouble with your lady, Stoppable?" Rufus lifted the mask, placed it on his back, and carried it off silently back into the shadows.

Scanning the alcove, Monkey Fist spots the mask moving rather slowly along the right wall. With eyes widen by madness and exuberance, Monkey Fist jumps down from his stone throne.

"Monkey ninjas attack! Recover the mask!" shouts Monkey Fist.

The two monkey ninjas spring into action and lunges at the mask and consequently at Rufus. The mask stops, and Rufus pokes his head out from under the mask.

Upon seeing the monkey ninjas, a frightful expression appears onRufus' face. "Oh-no."

Ron, witnessing the entire scene while still sitting on the ground, shouts at Rufus. "Rufus!"


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly, Rufus develops an idea as he looks over at the motionless, deadpan figure of Kim, who still stands in front of an extremely worried sitting Ron. He uses his own mystical monkey powers and activates the mask. Instantly, Kim somersaults to Rufus' aid and intercepts the monkey ninjas in mid-air with a missile dropkick, which slams both into the nearby wall. Both fall unconsciously to the floor as Kim gets back onto her feet.

Rufus breathes a sigh of relief before Ron shouts instinctively a warning to Kim as Monkey Fist takes action. "Kim!"

On account of her current condition, Kim's reaction time is less than nil as Monkey Fist hits a jump kick square into Kim's upper back knocking her into the wall and knocking her out.

As her motionless body lies on the floor, an irate Monkey Fist looms over a stunned Rufus. "No where to run now vermin!"

A worried Rufus exclaims, "Oh boy!"

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking my mask back."

As Monkey Fist bends down to snatch the mask from Rufus, Rufus, with all his strength, slides the mask along the floor until it collides with Ron's foot.

"No, my mask!"

Ron grabs the mask, but Monkey Fist, abandoning Rufus, quickly begins to cover the distance between himself and Ron, who manages to pick himself off the floor and attempts to run with the mask. Determination and obsession aid Monkey Fist in closing in on an already beaten and weary Ron and knocks him to the floor near a pile of a few loose hand sized stones with a jump kick connecting to Ron's backpack. At impact with the ground, Ron loses his grip on the mask and it pops out, bounces for a few seconds and comes to a stop a few feet away. With wild eyes, Monkey Fist leaps over Ron, lands right along side the mask, and picks it up.

A victorious smile forms on Monkey Fist's face as he thrusts the mask over his head in triumph. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… what?"

His joy becomes perplexity, which instantly turns to anger, as he stares at the mask. Empty eye holes where there use to be red gems of unknown substance stare right back at him. He immediately realizes what has happened and turns to witness the precious items lying on the floor next to Ron holding a hand size stone over them.

"Nooooooooooo," Monkey Fist screams.

Ron smashes the mask's eyes with the stone and shatters them. Upon impact, a large flash of red light fills the alcove before disappearing and surrendering the task of the alcove's illumination back to the torches. Enraged, Monkey Fist drops the now worthless mask on the alcove's floor and quickly makes his way back to the prostrated Ron. Picking Ron up by the shirt collar with both hands, Monkey Fist slams him against the wall with enough force to knock Ron out if Ron wasn't wearing his backpack, which absorbs most of the impact.

Monkey Fist pins Ron against the wall with his face inches away from Ron, who feels Monkey Fist's rage come off him like waves. "You'll pay dearly for what you've done!"

Monkey Fist prepares to deliver one of a series of raged fueled punches upon Ron's face. He brings his arm and fist back as Ron prepares himself for the blow. Just at the beginning of Monkey Fist's attempt, an arm hooks into the crook of his arm interlocking with it and blocking his punch. Simultaneously, a closed gloved fist delivers a sharp blow to Monkey Fist's exposed rib cage causing him to release his grip on Ron, who slides to the floor. A weary, large smile forms on Ron's face as he sees who his savior is. Monkey Fist turns to face his attacker and meets a gloved fist delivering a straight punch right between his eyes. The momentum of this punch causes Monkey Fist to make a complete 360 on his feet. At the instant of the completion of Monkey Fist's 360, Kim delivers a powerful and devastating superkick to his chin, which causes him to blackout before hitting the floor. She looks down at the unconscious prone body of Monkey Fist before heading over to check on Ron.

She stoops down and kneels next to him with a concern look on her face. "Ron! Are you all right?"

A still slightly dazed Ron turns and smiles at Kim, being so happy to see her back to normal. He just stares into her concern green eyes and enjoys losing himself in their light, which was absent just a few minutes before. Rufus hops onto Ron's knee and joins in Kim's concern for Ron.

"Ron!" She notices how he looks at her. "Ron?"

Kim's voice brings Ron out of his self induced daze.

"You know you were right," Ron calmly states in a tranquil manner.

"About what?"

"I didn't lose you."

A small smile develops on Kim's face as her eyes gladly betray her relief. She reaches over and engulfs Ron in a firm, love filled hug.

"Owwwwww!"

"Sorry."

An apologetic smile replaces the smile of relief before a thought develops in her head and the smile morphs into a playful one. "But I bet I know one place that doesn't hurt."

Placing her hands on top of her thighs, Kim leans in while tilting her head and slowly kisses Ron on his lips. She places all her relief and joy she's experiencing at that momentinto it. Ron just closes his eyes and relishes the kiss absorbing everything behind it while Rufus makes his way back into Ron's pocket in order to give the two reunited lovers some privacy. After what seems to be an eternity, Kim gently pulls away and flashes the same playful smile while Ron has a contented look on his face.

An eager Kim asks, "Well?"

"Hurts there too but if there's more of that coming I can definitely deal."

With a quick sigh but still sporting a smile, she gently places Ron's nearest arm on her shoulders, giving him support as he pushes against the wall with his other hand in order to stand up. They look at the still unconscious body of Monkey Fist and around the alcove.

"Two questions: how are we going to get out of here and what are we going to do about him?" asked Ron.

"I have an idea for both problems," Kim cheerily responds.

Kim reaches into a small compartment in her utility belt and pulls out her laser lipstick.


	14. Chapter 14

You can't just leave me here like this," a distressed and panicking Monkey Fist exclaims.

Monkey Fist awakes to find himself confined in the same stone holding device he applied to Kim earlier. Metal cuffs wrap tightly around his wrists and ankles while a leather strap, secured behind the stone back, wraps around his forehead constricting his head movements to almost nothing.

"I don't see why we can't," says Kim as she crosses her arms. "Do you Ron?"

"Not me. What about you, Rufus?"

Rufus pops his head out of Ron's pant pocket. "Nope."

"Then it's settled," says Kim, "you stay."

Monkey Fist asks, "For how long?"

Kim reaches into her pant pocket, pulls out her kimmunicator, and presses a button. "Wade?"

"Authorities should arrive in three hours."

Kim shoots a smug look toward Monkey Fist. "Question answered?"

"Sufficiently," a deadpan Monkey Fist responds.

"Spanking. Come on, Ron. Let's help the people Monkey Fist exploited get out of here and back to civilization."

"I hear that."

Kim, carrying the mask in her hand, and Ron exit the alcove leaving Monkey Fist to wallow uncomfortable in his latest defeat at their hands. Kim walks along side Ron, who limps at every other step, down the torch lit tunnel.

Kim notices and a tinge of guilt begins to develop within her. "Ron?"

They stop and face each other.

"Yeah, KP?"

"I'm sorry about what I did to you earlier."

"It wasn't you, Kim," Ron states with a smile. "You were under the control of a freaky evil mind controlling mask. These things happen… you know to us."

He places his hand on her shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze while still flashing an ever growing smile that combats the guilt ridden load developing on her shoulders. She returns the smile.

They continue walking while Kim looks at the now powerless mask that compelled her to hurt someone she loves so dearly. "I'll be so glad when we bring this back to Mr. Emerald. I hope he won't mind if the mask isn't exactly brought back in its original condition."

Ron takes the mask and looks at it. "It's still creepybut without the red stuff, it's far less evil."

"Definitely far less," Kim states nonchalantly.

Ron brings the mask right up to his face. "And it becomes more practical since you can see what you're looking at now that the eyeholes are empty." He turns to look at Kim walking beside him. "And I like what I see."

Kim, flashing a playful smile, snatches the mask away from Ron. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Gladly," responds Ron.

Rufus excitedly agrees, "Ah-huh!"

The End


End file.
